narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chiwa Hakage
Chiwa Hakage (葉陰痴話, Hakage Chiwa) is a kunoichi of Tokugakure. Background Chiwa was born into a low-classed family in the Land of Yang. Chiwa's mother soon welcomed three other children into the family a few years after Chiwa's birth, making Chiwa an older sister. Her family's house was too small to accommodate the six residents, so they began preparations to move. While Chiwa protested against this decision, her parents found no other choice, but Chiwa was determined to keep her home. Being the strong girl she was, she lugged wood back and forth from the forest, and used it to begin building new rooms. Her little siblings quickly followed suit. A few months later, that had more than enough rooms to hold their family. However, this would be the last happy memory she would have with her family. Her youngest sibling had gotten sick. Chiwa's family couldn't help the child because they lacked the medical supplies. Instead, they gave the child a special tea, made from special leaves that contained healing properties. While it seemed to help, the young one's health slowly declined. Chiwa had to help her family, and by hearing of Tokugakure's development not too far from her home, she would search there for a medical-nin. She entered the village, gathering the attention of many passersby. A man of the village alerted the Kage and Daimyō, Yawaraka. He met with the small girl, and was told of her current situation. He found it hard to trust her, thinking that it could've been a trap to lure away the village's defenses, but after more pleading, Yawaraka sent along a few shinobi and a medical-nin to accompany her. But the sickness was far too damaging to repair. She lost her sibling, and this sent her family into a state of shock. Tokugakure offered to bring in the family. But before a decision could be made, her parents had committed suicide. Left orphaned, Chiwa was left with her other two siblings. Chiwa made the decision for the three of them that they would move to Tokugakure, where she would become a kunoichi. A while after her promotion to chūnin, she was asked to become a member of YIN, Tokugakure's very own ANBU. While she at first rejected the idea, saying that no one would be there to take care of her younger siblings, she later joined after being told that she would be rewarded for her services. Her assignment consisted of entering the Land of Sleepless Nights to find three other missing members of YIN. She stepped into the lands with others at her side. Upon entering the land, she found it to be very strange: a place separate from the real world. The residents there appeared very unimpeachable and oblivious to the crime their country had committed. While preparing to go back to the Land of Yang, the squadron would discover that a barrier kept them from exiting the land. But it had been a plan that had succeeded, the inhabitants of the Sleepless Nights had heavily masked their dark nature, revealing themselves to be missing-nin. The leader of the land himself, Musei, had stated that they were currently planning to take over The Yang and Toku. After being subdued with a special genjutsu, Chiwa and her teammates were locked away in Fumin Tower, where the other captured YIN members laid weak. She, along with the other YIN members, freed themselves and many others from the tower. Her team was able to intercept the small army of rogues, fighting them off long enough to alert Toku's forces. Tokugakure fought off Musei and his army. They imprisoned Musei, forever sealing him in Toku's correctional facility. Because of her bravery and will, as well as the completion of her mission and the disposal of a threat, Chiwa was given a spot in the village's council. Chiwa later quit YIN, but was still given the title of Jōnin Commander, allowing her to comment upon important decisions for the village. Her teammates also became recognized shinobi, while her siblings followed suit of Chiwa, becoming shinobi themselves. Personality Appearance Chiwa Casual 2.jpg Chiwa Jounin.jpg Chiwa Squad.jpg Chiwa Casual.jpeg Chiwa.png Abilities Speed & Reflexes Genjutsu Ninjutsu Trivia * Chiwa Hakage (葉陰痴話) roughly translates into "Lovers Talk Underneath the Shadows of the Leaves of a Tree." Category:Land of Yang